Storage systems provide content-based deduplicated data storage in which data block addresses may be generated from data content. As the costs of solid-state memory decrease, organizations can consider using systems that can store and process terabytes of data SUMMARY
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described herein in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.
One aspect may provide a method for performance improvement for an active-active distributed non-ALUA system with address ownerships. The method includes receiving an input/output (IO) by a host computer; accessing, by the host computer, an address-to-compute module (a→c) table; and determining, from the table, a target location of the IO request. The target location specifies an address. The method further includes determining an address owner of a storage controller port of a storage controller that owns the address of the IO, selecting a path associated with the address owner, and transmitting the IO request to the storage controller port.
Another aspect may provide a system for performance improvement for an active-active distributed non-ALUA system with address ownerships in a storage system. The system includes a memory having computer-executable instructions and a processor. The processor executes the computer-executable instructions. When executed by the processor, the computer-executable instructions cause the processor to perform operations. The operations include receiving by a host computer an IO; accessing, by the host computer, an address-to-compute module (a→c) table; and determining, from the table, a target location of the IO request. The target location specifies an address. The operations further include determining an address owner of a storage controller port of a storage controller that owns the address of the IO, selecting a path associated with the address owner, and transmitting the IO request to the storage controller port.
Another aspect may provide a computer program product embodied on a non-transitory computer readable medium. The computer program product includes instructions that, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to perform operations. The operations include receiving by a host computer an IO; accessing, by the host computer, an address-to-compute module (a→c) table; and determining, from the table, a target location of the IO request. The target location specifies an address. The operations further include determining an address owner of a storage controller port of a storage controller that owns the address of the IO, selecting a path associated with the address owner, and transmitting the IO request to the storage controller port.